pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Dark Cutscene)
BEFORE: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Garden Area) NEXT: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 We show the villains of this Game. Plot *We are shown to an area completely surrounded by darkness, in the middle lies a castle* Florges: Well, I tried. They are strong, stronger than me. Zygarde: So it is true, if so, the heroes would be coming at me probably not so soon. *Mimikyu appears* Mimikyu: I've got some reports that some Pokémon ended up in this Castle, I'm gonna need some help to track 'em down. Malamar: Who says, help? *Malamar appears behind Mimikyu* Mimikyu: *!* Malamar! Where were you? Malamar: Oh I don't know... Probably looking at Master's treasures, he says for us not to look at 'em. Zygarde: *!* Malamar! Did you look at some of my personal belongings? I hope you didn't. Malamar: Oh come on, it's not THAT big of a deal. Let's just say I at LEAST saw one of your belongings and left, how's that? Zygarde: You could be right Malamar, I guess it's not a big deal really. Mimikyu: Well then, Malamar, will you help me with the strangers in this place? Malamar: Heck sure, they won't even feel a thing, their little brains will just change for a moment. As if they were working for Zygarde, like us! Mimikyu: Excellent, we'll be back Zygarde, just gotta find some critters to catch. Malamar: It'll be easy. *Malamar and Mimikyu leave* Pangoro: I am here, Master! *Pangoro arrives* Zygarde: Excellent, I have a new assignment for you...... (Cutscene ends) Snivy Interlude *We are shown to Snivy who appears to be sleeping on one of the cold floors of Zygarde's Castle, undetected* *Snivy wakes up* Snivy: Huh, wh.. Where am I? Gothorita: Oh thank goodness you're awake! *Gothorita finds Snivy* Snivy: Gothorita, what are you doing here? Gothorita: The same reason you are here, from the portal we were sucked into. Snivy: Oh yeah... The portal that opened up on Seasong Beach. Gothorita: Well, staying here won't do anything better. We better get to the others. Snivy: There are other Pokémon? Gothorita: Yeah, we're all basically a bunch of lost gatherers, we are still trying to find a way out of this crazy place. What even is this place anyway? Snivy: A creepy place this is. Let's go. *You follow Gothorita to the other lost pokémon* Gothorita: Hello friends, I have brought another lost Pokémon here. Please make her comfortable. Scraggy: Well it's about time! I already felt lonely, Patrat and Trubbish aren't usually my type. Patrat: So you are alive, Snivy, where are your friends? Snivy: I... I don't know, I've only woken up.. alone. Trubbish: Don't feel sad, in fact, I think we may have gotten a way to get out of this place. Follow me. ???: I think I heard something! Over there! Quick! *A shadow appears over one of the walls, it began becoming bigger, as if it was moving closer* Gothorita: I think we may have been found, I'll deal with 'em. You others, run and stick with the plan. Find a way out. Trubbish: Right away, c'mon Snivy, if we want to reunite you with your friends, we have to find a way out of this place. *You follow Trubbish before stopping to check on Gothorita, while you're hiding behing one of the corners* Gothorita: Stop right there! I know what you have done with all the other Pokémon. Salandit Guard #1: Don't be shy..... Come and give your loyalty and soul to Master, trust me in everything..... Salandit Guard #2: Yeah... Serve the Master, and you will be granted everything you dreamed. Gothorita: The only thing I'm gonna dream is to get out of this place, and for all the others to escape! Mimikyu: So you guys already found one of them, I presume? *Mimikyu arrives and walks past the two Salandit Guards* Mimikyu: Okay, in order to get things clear, you really don't have a choice. So come and serve the Master, or there will be consequences.. Gothorita: Yeah, your wish! If I were to serve said master, I would have a different ego. Mimikyu: Yeah, about that.. Chit-chat's gonna bring us all to nowhere, so make your decision, lady. Gothorita: LADY!? That's what everyone's presumed my gender was since back at Wish Park! I'll refuse and just disappoint you all! Mimikyu: Refusing apparantly is not an option, just say that you will serve the Master and everything's good, okay? Gothorita: Yeah, right! You're all really think I'm gonna just say such forced lines? HA! In your dreams! Mimikyu: Rudeness will not be tolerated by the boss, so I really have no choice, but to use my only option. Gothorita: I wonder what it could be. *Malamar grabs Gothorita unexpectedly* Gothorita: Hey! What're you doing? Put me down! Malamar: Relax, angered one, relax... *Malamar hypnotizes Gothorita, and then steadily puts her down* Mimikyu: So... How do you feel? *Gothorita stayed silent, he was hypnotized, after all* Mimikyu: So, we have a report for that some rascals seem to roam this place, could you track them down like a good boy? Gothorita: *While hypnotized* YES. *Gothorita leaves with the two Salandit Guards to search for some lost pokémon to capture* Mimikyu: I'm leaving his yet-to-be-brainwashed friends to you Malamar, do not fail the Master! Malamar: I would never return to the master empty-handed. I will chase them down the corridors. Mimikyu: Good. *Mimikyu leaves* Malamar: I have other plans for the Manipulation Pokémon's friends anyways. *Malamar leaves and begins to search for the Pokémon* Snivy: Oh no... Poor Gothorita.. *Trubbish manages find Snivy* Trubbish: Snivy! There you are! I was 100% worried about you. Snivy: Oh, hey Trubbish. Trubbish: That's gotta be bad news for Gothorita, they even managed to cuckoo-ify him. And even was able to control other pokémon. Snivy: Someone he was able to control was Zoroark... Trubbish: Staying here while someone is searching for us won't do any good, let's find a way out! I'm followin' you, Snivy! Lead your way! *You play as Snivy and continue to find a way out, before bumping into Scraggy and Patrat* Patrat: Snivy! You're safe and well! Snivy: I really am, just got worried about Gothorita. Trubbish: *!* Oh no... *Trubbish continues to the end of the hall where the Door was, only to find out on a closer look the "door" was in fact graffiti* Trubbish: We've been fooled... This is a dead end. Malamar: A dead end indeed, there's actually nowhere else to go... *Malamar appears right behind Patrat, Patrat backs away from him* Malamar: Tell me, do you know Gothorita? Even he couldn't run from such manipulative forces.. Scraggy: Actually, we do know a thing or two about h- *Before Scraggy could finish, Malamar hypnotizes Scraggy* Patrat: NO! Scraggy! You blew it! Malamar: Well, this is indeed interesting, I'll get the little rodent next. Patrat: No, you don't, you monster... *Malamar hypnotizes Patrat* Snivy: Trubbish, what do we do? Trubbish: Stand back, princess. I was always prepared to handle enemies like this. *Malamar hypnotizes Trubbish with ease* Snivy: Did I fail? Do I really have to be ended like this? Malamar: This won't hurt... But you probably will be serving Master after this.... *Instead of hypnotizing Snivy, Malamar puts Snivy in a deep sleep* *The screen fades to black* "....................................... Snivy.... Do you know Pikachu?........." *Cutscene ends* Category:Poképark 3: Wonders Return